shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Creva
Creva is the het ship between Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 5 Chapter 1-1 In 2009, Chris Redfield is sent to investigate possible Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W) smuggling in Africa. It's there he meets his new partner–Sheva Almoar, of the B.S.A.A West African branch. She walks up and greets him with a friendly smile, telling him it's an honor, even calling him “Mr. Redfield.” He assures her that “Chris” is just fine. Sheva tells Chris the reason why she'll be his partner for this mission–as Chris is an American, B.S.A.A or not, he may not get much help from the locals. Sheva is there not only just because she's qualified, but also to help put the people at ease. As they're walking through a checkpoint, a guard gets a little too handsy with Sheva, checking for ID and weapons. A guard gets a little too handsy with Sheva. As Chris waits, he visibly shows that if that continued, he would have jumped in to get the man off Sheva. Chris soon relaxes when Sheva herself shoves the man's hands away, showing her ID. By the time Chris arrives in the city, most of the townspeople have already been infected with Type 2 Plagas, although they initially refrain from attacking Chris and Sheva (since they have not yet been ordered to), instead either ignoring them or giving them hostile glares. Once pass the civilian checkpoint, they meet up with Reynard Fisher, another B.S.A.A agent, who gives them their weapons and the information on Ricardo Irving, a black market's dealer. Chris and Sheva continue forward. They hear screams coming from an near by building, soon breaking in they find a two men on top of another man, forcing Plaga Type 2 into his mouth. Chris and Sheva watch in horror. The two men run off, leaving the other down and turning. The man then gets up and attacks Chris and and Sheva, forcing them to shoot him dead. As they walk out, they're soon ambushed by the surrounding townspeople. They make for another building as there's too many. After navigating through a small underground tunnel, they come up to another building, where out the window they see The Instigator giving a public rally and execution. It's there they see Fisher again, moments away from being decapitated. Sheva wants to go help him, but Chris knows it's too late, he gently places his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Just then The Executioner kills Fisher, Chris and Sheva both turn away. The Instigator spots them and commands the lesser townspeople to attack. They call in to Kirk, another fellow B.S.A.A agent, for backup. Once Kirk arrives via helicopter, he tells Chris and Sheva to take cover so another agent can fire a rocket launcher at the enemies. Chris and Sheva find cover, Chris leans into Sheva, shielding her. Chapter 1-2 Barely escaping from the Majini, Chris and Sheva move through the town, on their way to Alpha Team. They hear a woman scream and begging for help. As they make their way up to her, she falls into Chris' arms. Just then she attacks, catching Chris off guard; Sheva shoots a bullet between them, separating Chris and the woman. Once the turned woman is dead, they get another distress call from Alpha Team. By the time they get to Alpha Team, the entire team is down. Sheva manages to see someone running away from the scene. She tells this to Chris and they continue forward. They take an elevator down, it's then they're attacked by another B.O.W; an Uroboros test subject. Once defeating the B.O.W, they head up another elevator where they contact HQ. HQ tells them that Delta Team has been dispatched, but they're the only one's left. Chris and Sheva are hesitant to continue forward on their own, but the mission still stands: arrest Ricardo Irving. Once HQ ends their communication, Chris turns to Sheva, saying, “Ever get the feeling you're expendable?” Sheva says nothing, but from her expression she agrees. Chapter 2-1 Once exiting the warehouse, Chris and Sheva fight their way through a storage yard to the port where they're surprised to find out HQ sent backup, Kirk. Once the surrounding Majini are dead, Kirk will tell them to “stay frosty” as Chris and Sheva make for the station. A few minutes go by when a distress signal comes in from Kirk, saying his helicopter is being attacked by B.O.W.s and soon crashes. HQ contacts Chris and Sheva and any surrounding teams to go to the crash site. Before then, they're attacked by more Majini. With the Chainsaw Majini dead, they continue forward. When they reached crash site they're met by Kirk dead and burned to black. Soon they hear the sound of motorcycles but are unable to figure out which direction it's coming from. Suddenly a Majini jumps over on a motorcycle with a long chain in hand, he catches Chris by the ankle dragging. Helpless, Sheva shots saves him by shooting the chain, Chris rolls as Sheva runs to help him up. Now standing, they back up into each other as the Majini ride around them, attempting to get close. Chris shoves Sheva out of the way of a Majini on a motorcycles aiming for her. Moments later Delta Team arrives and saves them. Delta Team's leader, Josh Stone, gives Chris and Sheva new information on a chip. Chris inserts the chip into his handheld computer to which he sees his former partner's, Jill, face on the screen. He loses focus in his flashback, Sheva asks him if he's alright. Chris begins to tell her what the picture is but soon stops as he doesn't see the point in bringing it up. He changes the subject to he mission at hand–how to get to the mines. Sheva tells him she knows the way and to follow her. Chapter 2-2 Once through the train yard, Chris and Sheva take mine lift down in the mines where they're met by complete darkness. As they navigate, one takes a lantern. They need to stick close to each other. They soon make it to an open clearing within the mines where they fight more Majini. They then make for a mine lift out of the mines back outside. They come to an open mining area above ground where they confront Ricardo Irving in a building. A smoke bomb is thrown through the window by an unidentified woman. She gets Irving out there before Chris and Sheva have the chance to arrest him. Outside the building the make their way up the cliffside's winding paths, fight off Majini. An out of control trucks plows toward them, the end of it up over the cliff's edge. A large bat-like B.O.W emerges out and attacks Chris and Sheva. Once defeating the beast, Dave Johnson, a fellow B.S.A.A soldier, will come up driving and yell for Chris and Sheva to get on the jeep. Chapter 2-3 While in the jeep, Chris, Sheva and Dave are attacked by more Majini on motorbikes and trucks. While Dave drives, Chris and Sheva take the mini guns and fight off the attacking B.O.W.s. With more of them coming out of the woodwork and an oncoming broken bridge ahead, Dave floors it and makes the jump over. Finally away, they continue driving, coming to what was Delta Team's outpost, the team Dave is on. Dave runs to examine the body of a dead teammate to which a car comes hurdling over him. Dave has no time to react when suddenly he's crushed to death by the Ndesu, a massive B.O.W. Chris and Sheva hid behind the car that was thrown over. The Ndesu lifts it, finding them. Chris yells for Sheva to go, with him following right beside her. Chris turns to shoot at the monster, allowing Sheva time to make for the trunk. He then joins her and the two use the same mini guns to defeat the Ndesu. With the Ndesu dead, Chris and Sheva look around at the destroyed outpost and the deceased bodies of allies. Sheva appears distressed; Chris gently assures her that she doesn't have to do this, that she can still back out. Sheva is taken aback, she tries to tell Chris that they should both “get the hell out of here.” Chris tells he can't, as he's got a “personal stake in this.” That “personal stake” being Jill, which leaves Sheva even more confused. Chris starts to walk away from her, but Sheva runs after him, saying “I'm going with you!” Chris turns back to her, telling that there's no more orders–that it's just them. Sheva responds that she “can't just walk away,” and that they're partners, to the end. Chris smirks at her, with a “Copy that.” They board a near by airboat and set for the marshlands. As they're boating through the marshlands, Sheva asks Chris what happened to his former partner, Jill. They talk about Jill for a minute before Chris changes the subject to Sheva, asking her why she joined the B.S.A.A. Sheva tells him how her parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company–Umbrella–when she was young. She goes on saying how “someone has to pay for that.” Moments later, they come to a jump, where Chris tells her to hang on. The make the jump and continue forward until they dock the airboat at the village. Chapter 3-1 Chris and Sheva make their way through the villages on the marshlands. They come to an area where they're attacked by Majini. With those defeated, they board back onto the airboat, only for more Majini to attack them again. The Majini close a gate leading out of the are they're in. While one of them controls the boat, the other shoots the Majini, leading to them opening the gate back up. Moments Chapter 1-1 * A guard gets a little too handsy with Sheva. As Chris waits, he visibly shows that if that continued, he would have jumped in to get the man off Sheva. * Chris and Sheva find cover; Chris leans into Sheva, shielding her from the blast of the rocket launcher. Chapter 2-1 * Chris shoves Sheva out of the way of a Majini on a motorcycles aiming for her. * Sheva asks Chris if he's alright after losing focus having a flashback. Chapter 2-3 * Most of Delta Team is dead, Sheva appears distressed; Chris gently assures her that she doesn't have to do this, that she can still back out. Quotes Fanon Not a popular ship, Creva has an small following compared to the other ships within the fandom. On AO3, Creva has 7 works written for it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sheva/Chris tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : TUMBLR : : Trivia * In Resident Evil 6, Sheva is mentioned in Chris' File. Chris goes missing and his partner, Piers Nivans, asks for help from other BSAA branches, including Sheva's West African branch. She says in her email to Nivans: “I was very sad to hear of Chris' recent disappearance. He was such a large part of the BSAA, and he was a very important person to me, as well. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. The BSAA West African Branch is always here for your support.” Gallery Screenshots RE5 - Chris and Sheva walking up to the butchery.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva in the seemingly abandoned village.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva through a window.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva take cover.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva about to fight the Uroboros Test Subject.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva fight an Uroboros test subject.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva looking at each other.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva watching crows.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva looking down a cliff.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva enter Garden of the Sun.jpg RE5 - Sheva protects Chris.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva fighting the U-8.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva confront Excella and Jill.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva fighting an infected Excella.jpg RE5 - Chris refuses to let Sheva go.jpg RE5 - Chris and Sheva fighting Wesker on a volcano.jpg The Art of Resident Evil 5 Creva - TAoRE5 1.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 2.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 3.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 4.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 5.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 6.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 7.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 8.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 9.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 10.jpg Creva - TAoRE5 11.jpg Navigation